The Sins Of Father's And Son's
by Zuppy116
Summary: AU!A moment of desperation forced Ikem to make a deal the Mother of Faces, compromising his humanity and soul. A high price payed, and now the new Blue Wolf is in a search for the rescue of his wife, in hope of securing the future of his 'pack'. His target; Zuko, who's forced to travel along as a hostage to this being. Takes place during their days in the Western Airtemple.
1. Chapter 1

**Apologizing he slight mishaps I've had with this story, especially with the summary.**

**Hope you enjoy**

**ATLA ATLA ATLA ATLA ATLA ATLA ATLA ATLA ATLA ATLA ATLA ATLA ATLA ATLA ATLA ATLA ATLA ATLA**

"_Again!"_

A groan came from the slumped Avatar- pupil only a few feet away. After Aang and his new Firebending Master had returned from their journey to search for the Sun Warriors, Zuko had pushed the young airbender to his limits and over. They started from sunrise, only stopping for a quick dinner and then it was breathing exercises and forms till afternoon.

Aang would often suggest-more like beg, a small break, only to get extra pushups before bedtime. Zuko was pushing the kid hard, he knew that, but it was either he learned firebending, or the world would end. He chose the lesser of the two evils.

Finally he granted mercy, seeing Aang swaying on his feet after finishing the Dancing Dragon- form. For the fifteenth time.

"Alright, I think we're done for today." The Avatar practically cheered, throwing his fist in the air in a winner like manner. The brightness was back on the kid's entire being, his wide smile nearly slicing through his face. It was probably meant to be friendly, but it only managed to make Zuko feel really uncomfortable when his former enemy was offering him affection he couldn't answer to.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late for dinner! Katara is making her famous stew again." Aang chirped, his eyes already glancing towards the camping area.

Zuko only bit his lip unsurely at the mention of the waterbender. She really wasn't putting any effort on being nice to him. Sure, besides Aang and maybe Toph, no one was really civil with him. Heck, they didn't even stand him! But it was Katara who had no trouble revealing her despise towards him.

"Uh- I think I'll pass." He finally answered. "I'm not really hungry." The Ava- Aang seemed to be sadden by his words. It was amazing how the kid could read anyone like a book. Or maybe he was just so obvious.

"You know, they're not going to hate you forever. They just need some time, especially Katara, she-" Zuko raised his hand to cut him off.

"I know! It's not about that." _Liar_, his inner voice chanted. "I'm just really not hungry. I think I'll go take a walk or something." Zuko didn't feel like seeing those puppy- eyes beg for him to change his mind. He turned around and headed away from the younger boy.

"I'll save some stew for you!" Aang called from behind him, before in a gust of wind, he was gone.

After twenty minutes he reached the place he had hidden his war balloon. The work of brilliant engineering was luckily still safe and sound, from humans and animals alike.

Zuko walked over the nearest cliff almost right above their campsite, sitting down with his legs over the edge. He screwed his eyes shut, inhaling the cool air and sunlight. His inner fire perked up at the feeling of it's original source. The calming atmosphere seemed to clear his troubled mind once again.

The group was tolerable to deal with to a certain extent, but it was no picnic. He just felt so left out with everyone, and not just because he'd once tried to kill most of them. But because they made jokes, they could laugh freely at each other and trust that someone always cared for them and had their back.

They could just…be kids. Something he hadn't experienced since a lifetime ago. He couldn't stop for a moment and just take the joy out of a situation or make jokes. They'd probably think that he was insulting them anyways. Uncle Iroh would've-

His previous stress soon returned though as the memories of his uncle drifted back. Zuko's shoulders slumped pathetically. The teenager knew he was most likely wasting his time on believing he would ever see the man ever again. Iroh could be anywhere in the world right now, and wouldn't even want to ever see him again. Zuko didn't think he could ever forgive himself for betraying his uncle like that.

Suddenly he felt this weird tickle at the back of his head. Like someone was watching him. The rustling leaves seemed to slow before becoming completely still, every animal following their example. Zuko glanced around, eyeing the very suspiciously quiet forest with caution. The unnatural silence awoke every survival instinct he possessed, unconsciously taking his battle stance and moving slowly away from the edge.

"Who's there?" He called, raising his fist ready to strike, should it be an enemy. For a moment nothing happened.

Then a small blue light appeared in the shadows. Zuko scrunched his eyes and blinking a little to make more sense of what he was seeing. The figure was blurry, but he could see it was bigger that what it had been a few seconds ago. The thing definitely wasn't a human, or even an animal. For a moment it almost looked like… a wolf.

The inhuman growl made his heart beat rapidly.

"I'm warning you! Don't come closer!" He yelled trying to sound as threatening as possible, only to his horror seemed to aggravate it even more. It took slow steps towards him. Time seemed to slow down, as the creature was only a few meters away from him. Zuko refused to back away, knowing the beast would only take it as a sign of predominance. He concentrated his fire to his fist as a threatening gesture.

He breathed in and-

_"Zuko! Hey, Sparky!"_ A childish girly voice came from his right. His head snapped towards the small earthbender in alarm. "Toph watchout!" He yelled in warning. The girl stopped on her tracks, taking a defensive standing and preparing for a violent encounter.

"What, who is it?! Is it Azula?!" She asked in alarm while raising two heavy rocks from the ground, ready to smack when given the word.

"No! Its'- gone?" Zuko answered in confusion, seeing that the creature indeed was- gone. He viewed the surrounding area, before relaxing slightly. He supposed the thing had given gotten scared of Toph, which was understandable, but nonetheless embarrassing that he couldn't even scare away an animal without the help of a twelve-year-old girl.

"_Gone_? What do you mean _gone_? What was it anyways?" She asked him.

"I saw- at least I thought it was … a wolf." He answered absentmindedly, eyes locking on the spot where the beast had stood just a few seconds ago. A shiver went through his body at the thought of that thing.

Toph knitted her eyebrows in confusion, shaking her head a little. "It couldn't have been a wolf, I would've felt it. All I felt was you and you crazy-going heartbeat. I learned my lesson the first time and decided not to sneak up on you while you were freaking out." She attempted a little humor before becoming serious again.

"Are you sure it was a wolf? You and Aang have been working nonstop with his firebending, maybe you just imagined the whole thing."

"Could've been a spirit." Zuko offered. Toph was silent for a while. "If that's the case we should give the others a heads-up. Let Aang get his spiritual munbo-jumbo mode on in case it tries to ambush us or something. Just to be sure."

"Good idea." He agreed taking one last look behind him. A hand grabbed his, making Zuko turn his head down to look at the blind girl. "We should go now." The girl insisted, giving his hand a slight squeeze. The young Prince really liked the earthbender. She wasn't afraid to talk to him and didn't shy away from his presence.

This little firm gesture was strangely comforting.

"Y-yeah." Zuko agreed breathlessly, a little moved by Toph's action, as small as it might've been.

He could've sworn he heard the growl for one last time from distance.

"A Spirit? Are you sure?" Katara asked skeptically from Toph, eyeing the firebender coldly at the corner of her blue eyes. Next to her side stood her older brother Sokka, who seemed greatly disturbed by the news.

"Please tell me you were only seeing things!" He pleaded placing his hand on his forehead in frustration. "We don't need another thing chasing us right now."

"Where exactly did you guys see it?" Aang asked from behind Sokka, who was mumbling something about another kidnapper spirit. Whatever that meant.

"Well, I didn't see it, for obvious reasons-"She waived her hands in front of her milky eyes." But Sparky here said he saw it." Everyone's eyes were now all glued to Zuko. Most of them were confused and doubtful, while Katara's was just pure venom. So much for anyone taking this seriously.

"So, what happened?" Sokka eventually spoke up. His sister stared at her brother wide eyed. "Tell me your not seriously buying this, are you?" Katara asked him.

Sokka gave her a look. "Look sis, this is about the safety of this group and we've got to take each threat seriously, no matter how small." His brother's words seemed to sooth Katara somewhat, but her glare didn't lessen. Sokka motioned the awkward Zuko to speak up.

As the sun went down, their troubles just kept rising. This time, in a form of a blue spirit.

* * *

Ikem, or Noren stood over the pond where it had all begun. He eyed intently the crystal clear water, the home and sanctuary of the Mother of Faces. This place had been his new beginning in more ways than one. But not just for him.

Only a few years back his beloved Ursa had returned to him, exiled from her pore excuse for a home leaving behind two pieces of her golden heart. Though Ikem's heart had been filled with warmth he hadn't felt in years, his heart was burdened by the same weight his once bride-to-be carried. So he had offered her a solution.

Together they had journeyed to the Forgetful Valley, and visited the Mother of Faces. The Spirit had offered his beloved an option. She could help her start fresh, in every aspect of the word. She could give her a new face and remove the memories that tortured her heart. Even the ones of her kids.

Ursa had sayed yes, and Noriko was born.

For years Ikem kept his wife's old life hidden from her, as he had promised. He had long ago made an oath to protect his beloved from harm, even if it was her own past. Ikem chanted her new name over and over, careful to never call her Ursa. He made sure to completely shut the life in the Fire Nation Palace out of their lives. Soon she got pregnant, and their daughter Kiyi was born. Their little family had become perfect, and Ikem was sure nothing could endanger it ever again.

Then the prince of the Fire Nation had been banished.

News spread like wildfire through Hira'a. It became all people ever spoke about, constant rumors and speculations becoming everyday-life. Soon the world he had worked hard for to create was crumbling before his eyes.

Noriko started having nightmares. She would scream and trash around in panic before Ikem would manage to wake her up. She'd be sweaty and disoriented, sobbing brokenly in his embrace. She could never remember what she had dreamt about in the morning.

The sleepless nights caused depression. Noriko fought her way through the day, barely managing to keep herself together. Kiyi was starting to notice it too. Ikem's heart was crushed whenever his little girl would come to him scared for her mother. She might've been young, but she wasn't naïve.

Noriko's state was becoming worse, slowly but surely. He couldn't ignore it any longer. Something needed to be done before Noriko would be broken beyond help.

And that's why he was here. After a major cover story, he had managed convince his family he had gone to visit his relatives outside of town and would be back soon enough. He had asked the neighbor to look after his wife's condition for him.

He covered his eyes as the pond started glowing with light. Soon the magnificent creature rose from her resting place, the tall wooden figure standing above him like a giant, that ageless beauty looking down upon him. The Mother of Faces didn't seem surprised to see him here.

"_I see you've returned, Ikem. I should've known you humans can't refuse the temptation of fulfilling your petty desires._" She spoke with a booming voice. Ikem collected her courage before speaking up.

"You granted my wife her wish a few years ago, oh great and powerful Mother of Faces." She seemed very pleased by his adulation." You offered her a new life by giving her a new face and a new identity by removing her memories."

_"Yes."_

"Her memories are back." The spirit became silent. She stared down at him like he was joking. "_That's ridicules, they can't be back. Are you certain of this_?"

"Completely."

She lowered her self until their faces met. Ikem stood his ground even though this was one of the most terrifying moments on his life, being so close to a creature that could crush him with a blink.

_"I assume you're here for some kind of an reparation_." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"_Luckily for you, I'm an honest being. I wiped her mind once, I could do it again._" She offered. Ikem merely shook his head.

"It won't work. The memories would only return in a few years. I need you to grant me power to find a piece of her past to ease her mind."

She stood up so fast it practically knocked him over. The surrounding forest seemed to bow down before the great being, her anger causing every living thing to submit. She was livid, looking down upon him like an insect.

_"You're asking me to grant the power of the spirits to a puny human like you?!"_ Her outrage forced Ikem to take a step back to steady himself from the gust of wind. _"I've granted two wishes for the sake of your happiness, and you force me to take such ignominious action?!"_

"Please, Mother of Facec! I cannot witness my wife's and daughter's pain any longer!" He begged. She however remained untouched.

_"Then do not look_." She was already preparing for her departure, but Ikem couldn't let her. He didn't have much time.

"Oh Mother of Faces I beg of you! I know a human like me means nothing to you, but please, I humbly bow before you-" He lowered to his knees on the cold grass. "Give me enough strength to save my family."

For a while Ikem feared that the spirit had already left, when a huge hand lowered to his head.

_"Very well Ikem. I grant you your wish for it's for the sake of you family and not yourself."_ He gasped as unfamiliar energy spread from the spirits touch to his body, filling him with such power it was overwhelming.

"Thank you." He managed to say, desperately gasping for air.

"Y_ou now hold the power similar to the creature who led you here. But be warned, no human besides the Avatar is meant to wield any power such as Spirit's. Your humanity is the prize. If possessed long enough, it will be you downfall."_

She removed her hand from his head.

_"Good luck."_

And then he was alone.

* * *

**Tadaa...**

**Not my greatest chapter, I'll do my best to improve and truly appreciate all credits and critics. Thank you for reading:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko tossed and turned uncomfortably in his sleeping bag, agitated to say the least. His mind was on constant alert as the memories from earlier that day kept flowing to his mind whenever he tried closing his eyes. The campfire also reacted to his nervous state. The flames were growing a little too hot for anyone's liking. Especially the one's who had the first guard watch.

"_Would stop trying to fry the others?_"Said the curt voice." I don't know how you Firebenders do it, but we don't usually burn the people who are supposed to trust us."

"Sorry." Zuko said sheepishly and turned towards the speaker. Katara stood on the other side of the campfire, accompanied by the rest of group who were all asleep in their sleeping bags. She was leaning on one of the high pillars right next to the fountain only few meters away. She eyed him distastefully.

"Just don't do it again." Katara huffed and turned her gaze back to her surroundings. Zuko sat up in his sleeping bag.

The two of them stayed quiet, only source of noise being the snoring Sokka who cuddled Momo with all his might. The wind blew an occasional cold breeze which made the flames flicker and dance. Zuko inwardly shivered at the thought that truly were the only living thing around. Besides some birds, there truly was nothing more than cold dead rock. Somehow made him feel like they were standing out.

He heard Katara muffle her yawn.

"We could switch if you want to" He offered carefully."You need rest."

He earned a snort as the Waterbender turned to him. "Not trusting me to do my job?" She asked coldly. "Believe me, I'm quite capable of taking care of my friends."

Zuko raised his hands in surrender."I never said that you weren't."He said sincerely, hesitating momentarily before continuing."I just thought that-"

"Well, don't!" Katara cut him off angrily. "You know, we've managed just find without you, and you royal-!" Her yelling was interrupted as the fire now died completely, making their vision go black for awhile. The horrible feeling from before was now back, and the cold wind made Zuko shiver.

His eyes widened in realization as he stood up quickly, scouting for his surroundings. The wind blew one last time, and then silence. Eventually Katara spoke up.

"Z-Zuko, did you-"Her eyes as well were now completely used to the darkness, and could see his stance. His nervousness was now catching up to her.

"No, I didn't. Wake the others." He ordered, but Katara was already way ahead of him. Soon he heard muffles and groans as the girl shook them all awake. Some of them put up a bit more fight then the others, such as Toph.

"Wha-yawn- is it?" Sokka slurred walking from behind to stand next to Zuko. At the corner of his mouth trickled a single drop of drool.

"It's here."Zuko answered shortly. Sokka was immediately awake, his hand now reaching for the boomerang. Everyone else quickly followed his lead. Momo quickly climbed on top of Haru's shoulders for protection- shivering in terror. The eldest earthbender patted briefly his head moving to stand next to Theo and The Duke.

"Aang" Toph spoke up quietly" Now would be a really good time to get you Spirit-butt-kicking-mode on."

Aang nodded and took his meditative stance. Katara unconsciously moved next to their best hope of defeating this creature, ready to protect her friend when needed. She pulled some water from the fountain, taking a defensive stance. Even Appa stood up, stumping over the group.

For what felt like an eternity, nothing happened. Zuko was beginning to think maybe he had been wrong. Maybe he had just imagined the whole thing, and accidentally diminished the flames in fear. Firebenders tented to do that, it was a strong possibility.

Maybe there was no danger.

Next to him Sokka already lowered his boomerang, turning to look at Zuko.

"Sure you weren't just imagining it?" He questioned before turning awkwardly away at Zuko's intense glare.

"Positive." He hissed back refusing to relax for a moment. Of course, Sokka just couldn't refuse the temptation to use that bog mouth of his…

"Guys, I think this is a waste of time. There's nothing-"

"Shut it Sokka!" Toph shushed. "I hear something." Everyone, Zuko included, turned to look at the blind girl whose face was scrunched in concentration. Her ears perked almost in animal like manner. She frowned, her eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"Wasps." She stated slowly. This received a huge amount of weird looks.

"_Wasps?_" Sokka repeated his voice dripping with sarcasm. Toph wasn't amused."Yes wasps, you Big Goof Mouth! Thousands of them!" She pointed ahead.

Zuko's jaw practically hit the floor as he saw where Toph was motioning at. His first thought was a cloud, a huge dark cloud. His second guess would've been that the forest above them was on fire. But his guesses were proven wrong as he heard the buzzing sound of their wings.

A huge swarm of red wasps was approaching them fast, showing no signs of stopping. If anything they seemed to travel faster.

And then a howl came from distance.

* * *

The Blue Wolf sniffed the air from safe distance of the havoc that about to begin. The scent of humans, children to be precise made his nostrils widen. He snarled as one in particular caught his attention. The beast stood up and walked over the balcony to observe the outcome.

The insects were given a simple order.

They were not allowed to harm the descendant of his mate. He would not allow them to. The others were no concern of his. They weren't a part of his pack, thus they were meaningless. A mere obstacle needing a quick removal.

They only had themselves to blame. Had the girl not intervened back in the forest he would've gotten what he came for. The pup would've been secured and now they wouldn't have to suffer.

They would most likely fight back, yes. His mate had always preferred strong individuals, he had no doubt that this child would surely follow her example. The confused pup would defend them, try to protect them from their fate, but he would fix it.

The child will see his way.

The wolf's ear twitched as muffled voices from below caught his attention. His tails swished anxiously. He stood up, collecting strength to his lungs. Wolf let out a large howl that echoed through the surrounding forest. The wind picked up speed as he took off running.

It was time.

* * *

Zuko roared, sending another flame towards the bloody red tornado. He was almost completely spent now fighting with everything he had left. He forced his swaying feet to hold, lunging at another swarm of wasps who were trying to attack Aang. Some of the wasps were burned, but most of them merely circled around the bright flame, almost in a playful manner, before picking up speed once again.

He was just about to strike again when Appa stumped his huge tail forcefully on the groung, creating enough pressure to push them back. The furry animal was panting, his body shaking like a leaf with bright red bit-marks covering his nose and forehead. There were blood spots all over his body, and the animal let out a pitiful whines.

"Hang in there Appa." Zuko said, watching helplessly as a terrified Theo ran to help their flying companion. His face had similar red marks as Appa.

Aang was still in deep trance, shoving no signs off awakening any time soon. Katara had done her best to defend her friends, but she too was barely standing herself anymore. Her clothes were slightly ripped, arms decorated with spots with a trail of blood running from her forehead. Her waterbending movements were getting sloppy, huge amount of liquid dripping to the ground rather than flowing with her movements.

Sokka wasn't doing any better. His whole body was covered in blood with wasps attacking from every direction. The boy was doing his best to shield Toph and Haru who were both lying on the cold ground unconscious. They had managed just in time to create a stone barrier to protect Momo and The Duke, when about a billion wasps had attached all at once.

Zuko didn't think he'd ever heard such a heart wrecking scream as Toph's.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and hit the pack of swarms coming from behind Sokka. The moment after his knees buckled and he fell on the ground exhausted. He panted heavily, eyeing his bloody hands. His pale skin was red around the spots, and a burning sensation was running through his body.

Zuko felt a hand hook under his arm, pulling him up.

"Y-you o-okay?" Sokka's voice was shaky. Zuko felt the other boy's hand shake in a feverish way.

"Y-yeah." He nodded. "We need to get out of here, now!" Both boys snapped their heads towards the direction where Katara had let out a pained scream. Her eyes rolled back as she fell to the ground defeated.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled from beside him. His eyes flashed with pure fury, attaching every wasp in fury.

"Sokka, don't!" Zuko yelled, but it was too late. His eyes widened in horror as the swarm begun circling around Sokka like a tornado. Within seconds, the Water Tribe boy wasn't even visible.

And then they lunged.

A red cloud condensed to a massive red ball, which made Zuko's heart jump to his throat. This lasted a second, and then they stopped. He gasped as Sokka finally returned to his eyesight. His skin was completely red, bleeding massively from everywhere. His face was screwed in a pained frown, his body vibrating weakly.

Sokka fell to the ground like a rag doll, making Zuko fear the worst.

"Zuko!" He turned around to look at Theo, who stared ahead of him in dismay."Watch out!"

Suddenly large blue eyes met his golden ones, and before Zuko had any time to register what was going on, the eyes flashed bright blue. His vision became hazy, thoughts becoming hard to formulate. The numb feeling spread to his limbs and the cold ground came contact with his body.

Then darkness.

* * *

"No!"

Noriko let out a terrible scream. She shot up from her bed, seeking desperately her husband for comfort, only to be reminded of his absence. A sod was followed by another, the dark lonely bedroom filling with the sounds of a heartbroken woman.

The bedroom door was slammed open as Kiyi ran inside followed by their neighbor, Yin.

"Oh dear!"

"Mummy!"

Yin made her way next to Noriko. She grabbed a wet towel from the bureau and started wiping the sweaty forehead of her longtime friend, while rubbing her back soothingly. Kiyi wrapped her arm around Noriko's waist, pressing her tiny head to her arm.

"It's alright, dear. Shhhh- it was just a dream." Yin hushed gently. This was the fifth time in three days, she thought sadly. Every night it was a different dream, but always the same monster.

"Kiyi, would please fetch you mother a cup of water?" She coaxed the girl. Yin didn't want such an innocent thing seeing her mother like this. It would only hurt them both more.

Kiyi looked displeased with the request. She looked up at her mother worriedly, squeezing her arms a little tighter like if she'd go now, her mother would slip away.

"Kiyi, _please_."Yin was a bit more stern this time. She ignored the girl's glare, focusing only on the hidden fear on them and held her ground, nodding her head towards the door. Kiyi bit her lip uncertain. Yin rested her hand on top of the girl's head gently, petting the silky brown hair.

"Your mother will be fine, sweetie. I'll stay with her." She assured with a smile.

Kiyi briefly kissed her mother's nose, giving one last look before climbing down the bed and heading out the door. Yin waited for a good while, just to be absolutely sure their future conversation would not be heard, then carefully pulled Noriko's hands away from her face and placing them between her own.

"What was the dream about, Noriko? Was it the boy again?" She questioned quietly. As given a cue, the woman's hands started to shake, breathing coming out as gasps.

"H-he wa-as alone, crying- he c-called for me so loudly… H-he cried and I couldn't…" Noriko stopped talking and squeezed her eyes shut as fresh tears flowed down her pale cheeks. "There was so much fire, and the man- h-he just stood there…laughing. The boy screamed and he was laughing!"

Yin taken back by her friend's hysteria. She spoke as if from first-hand experience, like these unknown figures in her dreams were something far more personal for her than just images from her subconscious mind. The love and affection directed at the boy were evident, but terrifyingly, so was the deep hatred towards the man.

For a moment, Yin actually thought she was looking at a different woman.

* * *

**And here it is, chapter 2**

**Sorry that I had to delete the story completely, I had to figure out a couple of things and set the storyline straight before continuing.**

**Anyways, thank you so much for reading, sorry again and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Sins of Father's and Son's chapter 3**

**Thanks for the reviews and tips** !

* * *

_Zuko had dreamed of a red storm- circling him like a hungry predator, waiting for the perfect change to swallow him whole. It would toss him around from one direction to another, tauntingly reminding him that his demise was inevitable, thousands of small teeth sinking to his skin._

_He would fight back, but his bending was gone. He tried to call out for help, but his voice failed him. The tornado was closing in. Zuko fell to his knees when smoke poisoned the air, lungs and eyes now burning._

_"Zuko! Zuko, please!" A desperate cry seemed to echo from every direction at once, impossible to point out exactly where._

_"Zuko!" His eyes widened in shock, uncertainty and disbelief clung fiercely to him as he recognized the feminine voice._

_"Mom?" He whispered hoarsely._

* * *

A thunderous headache was the first thing he was aware of, aching, not to mention itching, limb were next. Zuko hissed sharply when the cool summer breeze hit his pore arms, even with it's gentle touch, somehow creating a stinging sensation. He carefully tried to move his arm, sliding it along the fur-

Wait, _fur?!_

Golden eyes now wide open, Zuko surveyed his current position. Pure adrenaline and fear stopped his coherent thoughts dead. He was hanging sideways across something warm and big. Pale, spot covered arms hang loosely on his eyesight, bringing back the happenings from before, his dumbstruck mind connecting the dots.

His eyes flickered with anger, an exhausted body now driven by rage.

Pushing his body forward, Zuko did a quick summersault in the air before landing with his feet on the grass. He concentrated his fire to his fist and turned around to strike. Fire roamed towards the beast at a vaulting speed.

Once the fire made contact, he felt a twinge of satisfaction that his firebending worked fluently, but didn't dare to lower his guard before the suitable time.

The flames began to lower down revealing nothing but burned grass and dust much to Zuko's uneasiness, no blue wolf in sight.

Oxygen was clued to his throat when a warm breath touched his neck, making his blood run cold. He closed his eyes, waiting for the thing to smite those huge teeth to him and tearing him to pieces. Several flashes from his sixteen-year- long life ran through his mind, giving Zuko what he thought was the last few moments to ponder his greatest regrets.

_Betraying his Uncle._

_Hurting Aang and his friends._

_Not using those three years he had to look for his mother, who he'd never see again._

A second that felt like an eternity passed, and nothing happened.

Zuko squeezed his fists tight, hating himself for what he was about to do. Collecting his courage, he slowly peeked from under his eyelids, turning to look at those big deep orbs. He was momentarily taken back at just how magnificent the predator really was.

The wolf was almost twice his size, long and muscled body reached to the sky like a mountain, making Zuko feel insignificant and small next to this glorious creature. The blue fur gleamed in bright daylight, but the young prince saw some white coloring below it's torso.

What really captured his attention were the eye-shaped markings on the chest.

Zuko took a shaky breath and stood his ground. "What are you waiting for?" He whispered murderously, gritting his teeth. "Do it!"

The wolf didn't flinch or appear to have been affected by the outburst in any way. It solely stood there and stared at him with unreadable eyes.

"Do it! Isn't that what you wanted? To kill me?" He took his battle stance."C'mon then! Try!" He provoked.

His uncle would most likely chide him for his inability to make none rash decisions, but the temptation to avenge his friends was too good to pass by. If he'd go down, he'd go down fighting.

Wolf didn't share his idealism. It shook it's big head in an adult-like manner, as if watching a small child perform a temper tantrum. Zuko automatically took a quick step back when the wolf lowered his head and brought it closer to his body, giving him a firm nudge with it's muzzle. The boy staggered back by the force of the push, staring at it in confusion.

A weird noise came from the wolf's throat and it repeated it's action this time taking a step itself, as if giving him some kind of an example.

Zuko knitted his eyebrows. "What are you doing?" He asked, only to be pushed again.

"What am I supposed to do?" He changed the question, annoyance creeping to his tone. Wolf lifted his head higher and nudged it a few times, pointing the area behind Zuko's back.

Then it dawned to him. "You want me to-go- that way? Not happening, _mutt_. I'm not going anywhere besides back to the others." Zuko exclaimed, walking past the animal.

He yelped loudly when several teeth sank to his collar and lifted him in the air. Zuko immediately started struggling, preparing to firebend at any moment when he was dropped on his butt.

He threw the wolf a furious glare. "I'm not playing this game with you! I got to go back, and I don't think I'm afraid to firebend through your skull to do it!" He roared while standing up.

His captor clearly didn't appreciate his lack of respect and gave him a warning growl, revealing his front teeth.

'_Don't test me, pup_.' It seemed to have said.' _We can either do this the easy way, or the hard way.'_

* * *

"Don't scratch it!" Katara chided her brother sternly, while trying to change the dirty bandages. The elder boy lying in his sleeping bag glared at her. Nearly his whole body had been wrapped up, ugly but thankfully not infected wounds running all the way from his face to his legs. His tanned skin looked sickly green and pale, occational spots decorating his hairline.

"It's been two days, sis. We gotta go and look for Zuko!" Sokka argued, making a futile attempt to sit up. Annoyed with either the fact that her brother was purposely compromising his health, or suggesting the rescue operation of her dearly hated enemy, she rather forcibly pushed him back down.

"Your not moving an inch before those spots stop bleeding. Besides, Zuko can take care of himself." Katara grumbled and sank a towl in to the bowl, starting to clean a rather hideous looking wound next to Sokka's right eye.

The boy didn't looked convinced. "This isn't Fire Nation soldiers or pirates, we're talking about a spirit."

Katara scoffed. "Funny, a while back you didn't even believe in spirits."

"That was before I was kidnapped by a maniac spirit panda!"

She threw the towel to the ground. "What if he deserves it, huh? What if the world finally came to it's senses and realized to pay back for what he did!" She yelled, bitterness creeping to her tone like a snake.

Hearing her poisoness voice, Sokka looked baffled.

"What the heck did he do to make you hate him so much?" He asked tentatively, narrowing his eyes as he began studying her. Katara balled her fists, hating that she was being analyzed.

She had never revealed the others what had occurred between her and Zuko in the dephts of Ba Sing Se. The shame of shedding tears and bringing her greatest weakness in the eyes of her enemy had struck her pride. She hated that in a matter of seconds the brave and powerful fighter she had worked hard to become for years, shattered and left her as the same vulnerable little girl who just lost her mother. And like a naive infant, she was tricked to a false sense of security by her long-time enemy none the less!

'Never again!' Katara had sworn.

"It doesn't matter." She finally answered to her brother, not leaving any room for an argument. Sokka ditected her lie with ease.

"Look, you don't have to tell me, alright. I won't push it, but Zuko is still Aang's best chance at learning Firebending. We have to at least try." He said, biting his lower lip. "I know he's not your favourite person in the world, or in the universe-" He added."But we do kind of owe him for saving our butts from the assassin with the flaming eye of doom."

Katara gave him a pointed look. "That was you."

"Still helped us out, and from what I saw him do for us a few days ago- I'd say he earns at least a little scout."

The Waterbending master sighed, seeing the point in her brother's words, still not tempted the slightest of waisting precious time for the missing Firebender, who could easily betray them. But it was her word against everyone else- so she was left with little options.

Katara nodded stiffly and crossed her arms. "How're we even going to find him-_if_, the spirit hasn't already taken him to the Spirit World. It has a two day head start on us, and Appa is no tracker. " She stated, adopting her superior position as the resolute member of the team.

"I could try to contact the spirits again!" Aang called from behind the Water Tribe siblings, recieving their undivided attention. "If anyone knows where the wolf is, it's them." He suggested shyly.

The Avatar's usual mood was definitely down, feeling extremely guilty about his inability to protect his teammates, which had led to the kidnapping of his teacher. No one blamed him of course, but the loyal twelve-year-old's conscience liked to torture the small child, as of he didn't already have enough pressure resting upon his shoulders.

"Might work." Sokka commented from his lying position, unconsciously beginning to rub his arm. An action which Katara ended by kicking his hand away.

"How are the others?" She asked and ignored her brother's glare.

"Theo and Duke are both up and running, Haru isn't far behind. And Toph, well-" Aang lowered the sleeve of his robe to reveal a blue fist-size bump, laughing sheepishly. "Let's just say she's getting a bit impatient, and personally promised to smash us all to a mountain if we don't get moving any time soon."

They snickered at their young female friend's temper for a second.

"Momo's fine and so is Appa." The Avatar finished the list, turning to look at Sokka." What about you?" Sokka waived his hand dismissively, trying to look tough.

"I'm fine! I'd take an entire Fire Nation fleet single handedly if I could." He announced, puffing his chest- soon starting to grizzle to himself when a sore spot hit the cold ground. Katara rolled her eyes.

_So much for the brave warrior..._

"You better start meditating, Aang. I doubt mister war-hero over here is going to stay in bed for long." She said over Sokka's blubbering.

* * *

Zuko gazed to the sky, admiring the beautiful dawn with a frown as the source of power to him and his nation slowly disappeared out of sight. Being a Firebender, he quickly felt the temparature drop.

During these few hours of being awake he had made several notions. He was in an unknown forest in who knew where-the-hell in the world, isolated from any civilization of any kind, with no detail or a hint that could point his location on a map. Zuko had no idea how long he had been unconscious, so the distance between him and his 'friends' could be far more enormous than he thought.

And then was the matter of his capturer. Disobeying and putting up a fight hadn't quite had the concequences Zuko had hoped.

Numerous efforts of escape were proven fruitless, the wolf being able to sense his thought in an instant, shoving, pushing or merely manhadling him back to the course from which he desperatly attempted to escape from. Zuko had fought back every time- beinding or struggling with all his might- having absolutely no affect, the wolf being too strong and indeed, very fast.

His body was drained, limbs aching and breaths coming out as small pants, Zuko was now forced to follow this creature, stubbornly staying at least ten feet behind, running through escape plans in his mind when he wasn't too occupied with cursing the thing to ashes.

A wave of frustration and hopelessness hit him when the daytime star died down completely, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Zuko counted his steps in his head, every thump under his feet feeling heavier then the last. He felt lonelier and more lost than ever before.

He let out a small yawn that wasn't unheard by the wolf. It stopped it's walking, causing Zuko hastily do the same and peeked at the boy from the corner of it's eye. Zuko wrapped his arms around himself as the night-time chill created series of goosebumps ran across his skin. Zuko gritted his clanking teeth, glaring whole heartedly back.

"What?" He snapped, expecting another unwanted push.

The wolf measured him up and down as Zuko fought not to tremble. It raised it's head and sniffled the air. Making a weird noise of satisfaction, it walked in a small circle before lying down on the ground and gave him a nod as if to say it was fine.

The teenager grunted defiantly. "I'm not sleeping here with you." This earned him a snarl, those big eyes narrowing in anger.

"I said no." Zuko pressed, fixing his stance to indicate that he wasn't going to move from the spot.

A deep groan came from it's throat, but the animal rested his head on top of his paws, still not letting the prince leave his vision. The penetrating stare made him feel uncomfortable. A dizzy spell blurred his tired eyes, embossing Zuko to accept his worn out and sleep needing condition.

Walking as far away as the wolf let him, Zuko took temporary recidence below a tree and rested his back againts the wooden surface, head slumping soon after. He took one last look at the sky, silently promising to find away to fix things and find his way back to help the others no matter what it took. The proud smile on his uncle's lips was the final conscious thought in his mind, before Zuko embraced the darkness, and the peace it offered for his troubled soul.

* * *

**Well here was chapter three:) **

**Hope you liked it in at least some level, still lacking any major action but the story will move on in the next chapter. BTW, let me know if the characters are waaaay OOC, okay? Zuko's constant angst is hard to desplay and I really hope I'm not screwing it up...**

**Anyways, review if you want to. (I'd really appreciate that;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Sins of Father's and Son's chapter 4**

**Thanks for the reviews:)**

* * *

The next morning came too early for Zuko, alongside with a rude awakening. He let out a pained groan when his stiff muscles pounded from the smallest of movements. Blinking his misty eyes he dug his fuzzy memory to make sense of his surroundings, the ugly truth hitting him straight on his face when Zuko spotted the blue wolf sitting about four meters away from him.

The animal had it's back turned to him, big ears flicking at whatever it heard. It seemed it's whole attention was now solely focused on scouting. Or was, before Zuko managed to step on a branch standing up.

The wolf turned to him, eyes twinkling.

Zuko rubbed his face, trying and failing to block out the re-growing itching sensation on his limbs. The spots weren't quite as big anymore, but redder and definitely burned more than yesterday. He looked at his arms disgusted, not daring to think what his face looked like.

He instantly shot away from the wolf as it started to approach, stopping only an inch from Zuko who stood there frozen, heart beating mile a minute as a wet nose pressed his right arm gently.

Not sure what to make of the tender touch, the prince reluctantly allowed it to carry on inspecting his wounds with such care one would imagine being given to a pup. Or a_ child_.

Zuko being neither in his mind, found the whole episode very uncomfortable, not used to people showing him emotion which differed from hate or at least some type of dislike. Especially from this predator.

"It's fine, just a scratch." He muttered darkly, treading himself away from the wolf- when it tried again, his personal space was too violated for him to keep his temper.

"I said it's fine, alright!" Zuko bellowed, glaring at his companion.

First it had sent a swarm of wasps that had nearly killed him and his friends. Then, it drags him in the middle of nowhere, treating him like a prisoner and then it fusses over him?!

The wolf's confusing actions were driving his patience to it's peek.

"Why do you even care? You were the one who sent those devils to attach us in the first place, didn't seem to bother you then so; why in the Hell does it bother you now?!" He ranted on, not caring if the thing could kill him with one well aimed bite.

"Why am I here, huh? What do you want from me? If this is some punishment from the spirits and you're supposed to kill me then go ahead, be my guest and try! Believe me, I've met plenty of people who've been there and done that before!"

Zuko's poor control over his emotions was slipping, his voice becoming hoarse from the locked pain he buried so deep not even his uncle had seen it.

Staring the grass, he took a defeated breath and finished with a cold voice. "_Just_… don't pretend like you care, okay."

* * *

_Ikem could only watch as some of the strongest walls the child had built to protect himself began to crumble. The boy's yelling had been labeled as a challenge of his Alpha authority, and his primary reaction was to pursue to show the pup his place._

_How dare the child question his right as the protector of his pack? Could he not see this was for the child's own safety?_

_Seeing the boy's defenses sank, the father in him emerged and suggested a bit more-subtle- course of action. Beast immediately protested; child needed discipline! His mate would be downright disappointed if her pup would be returned to her as some delinquent, who couldn't respect his elders!_

_Though he strongly agreed with the boy's need of disciplinary, the hurt in his golden eyes had vanquished Ikem's anger long enough to see those deep-carved scars the pup had been left with. One of them, being burned for everyone to see._

_Yes the boy was in need for a parent, not a punisher._

_For now the father had won- and would start his work by preventing the child from having an infection, not to mention wash away that revolting stench of the man who had stolen his beloved all those years ago._

_Truly, the child reeked._

* * *

Zuko watched anxiously as the wolf's eyes flashed, pupils occasionally sharpening then softening yet again, like an internal battle was raging.

He shifted his foot awkwardly, cheeks red with embarrassment of his previous tantrum even he now saw childish. Seriously, a sixteen year old prince of the Fire Nation losing his temper yet again in front of an enemy. Zuko thought he was done with those times, but everything about this whole situation just really ticked him off.

He really had to come up with an escape plan and fast.

The wolf settled with a relaxing it's threatening pose and leaned back a little. Zuko inwardly sighed with relief, feeling a lot better when he gained some distance from his captor.

Victory short lived, Zuko was left gaping in shock when teeth grabbed his collar and started dragging him deeper to the forest. Unlike the previous times he wasn't lifted completely in the air, but digging his heels to the muddy ground slowed them down zilch.

"Put me down!" He cried indignantly. Zuko's pride was having a hard time enduring this. "I can walk, you know?! Put me down now!"

This continued about three minutes, when Zuko caught a sound of something sloshing. They had arrived next to a river. His throat became dry as he realized how long it had been since his last gulp of liquid.

Wolf released his abused collar, allowing the prince to rush away from it and kneel on the edge of the flow. Zuko lowered his hands in the water and brought some water onto his lips, drinking eagerly.

He let out a satisfied sigh as his thirst lessened.

Zuko didn't even jump when the wolf's nose touched his back. He groaned snappishly.

"Would you give me a minute here? I- _WOAH!_"

The wolf rudely cut him off by shoving him enough to cause Zuko to lose his balance, and land in the water head first. He mentally yelped at the sudden coldness hitting his skin like a thousand knives.

Recovering from his shock, Zuko swam back to the surface, couching and spitting water from his mouth.

"Why'd you do that for, I could've drowned!" He spluttered out. The water became considerably warmer when Zuko unconsciously started firebending, his hands producing heat that matched his boiling blood.

He could've sworn he heard the thing snicker at him, his complains going to deaf ears. Wolf gave his paw a lick, looking at him pointedly.

'So now it wants me to wash up?' Zuko thought, becoming more and more a stranger with the other's purposes.

He had been kidnapped before, but none of them usually paid much interest to his personal hygiene. Maybe it was a spirit thing. Giving the victim of an execution a chance to die with dignity, all though there was absolutely nothing dignifying about this.

Zuko figured he wouldn't be let out of the water otherwise, so he unhappily scrubbed his arms for good measure, refusing to admit out loud that the soothing caress of clean lotion actually eased the ache in his wounds. The only downside was his full clothing that felt awkwardly heavy and clumsy.

Luckily he was a firebender.

A rustling sound came from distance, making the wolf stand up in alarm as it sniffed the air and started growling furiously, digging it's claws to the ground. Zuko scampered away from the water in alarm, standing a little further away from the wolf, not feeling like he could trust it to refrain from killing him just yet, both of them ready to lunge any time.

Zuko surveyed the forest carefully. The silence was unnerving, the sole source of sound being his breathing and heartbeat.

Wolf turned to him, looking somehow troubled. It stumped it's front paw firmly to the ground and stared at him in the eye.

_'Stay here.'_

Then it took of and disappeared into to the ocean of trees, leaving Zuko alone. The rustling was much louder this time- sounding almost like footsteps.

The prince had a second to jump out of the way as a big, brown furry creature ran appeared running, barely missing Zuko who landed on the ground. On top of the animal was a woman.

"Well, what you know."A familiar husky voice said as her rise stopped. "The Royal Brat with girlfriend-issues. Ain't the world small, eh? How long has it been?"

"Not long enough." Zuko muttered standing up. He brushed some leaves from his pants, turning to glare at the huntress.

"What the heck are you doing here?" He asked, mouth drawn to a thin like when June smirked at him with amusement.

"Could ask you the same thing, kiddo. Aren't you traveling with your uncle, the big guy with a beard. I owe him a punch in the face."She leaned over to brush Nyla's unruly fur when the shirshu started drinking from the rived Zuko had just been pushed in.

Zuko's tensed shoulders sagged. "We- got separated." He said, giving the half-truth. June hmm-ed in disappointment.

"Shame." She commented and gazed at him, her usual witty arrogance glinting from her dark lips. "Still didn't give me an answer, though. What brings my favorite little runt in these woods?"

"Inconveniences." Zuko replied curtly, his fists balling at being called a runt.

"What kind?"

"None of your business."

"Fine, just asking." June said, growing bored of the conversation. She steadied her grip on Nyla's leash, winking at Zuko suggestively.

"Anyways, enjoy your hiking with your _inconveniences_, runt. See ya!"

"Wait!" Zuko yelled urgently as Nyla prepared to take off again. June pulled the leash, turning her head to look at him.

The prince bit his lip, realizing that this bounty hunter was his best choice of escaping his spirit captor who might not be gone for much longer. He by all means didn't trust or even like June or her snarky comments and torment, but she had a ride.

"Yes?" June asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Can I get a ride?"

"For a price. Got any money?"

_"No_."

"Then too bad." She said in a sing-sang voice, ready to leave again. Zuko ran in front of Nyla to stop her. June cursed furiously when she was forced to pull the leash so hard the shirshu nearly fell to her side.

"Please, I'll do anything. I promise you'll get a reward." Zuko hastily swore, barely knowing what was coming out if his mouth. "I swear, I'll pay you back. " June didn't look convinced.

"I've been told that before."

Zuko didn't say anything to that, instead just focused on keeping eye-contact and looking as sincere as possible. June licked her lips, looking thoughtful for a moment before a wide smile spread on her face.

"Deal, but no backing out." She confirmed, a taunt playing in her voice. She frowned distastefully, taking notice of his wetness."Oh, you're so paying back good alright. This saddle really doesn't like water."

Zuko nodded.

June offered her hand, which he took gratefully and was pulled on Nyla's back with surprising strength. Zuko hesitated before wrapping his hands around the woman's waist.

"Still shy around girls, eh? No worries, cause where we're going, that innocent mind of yours ain't staying that way for long." She said, grabbing her whip from the belt around her waist and gave Nyla a sharp whack.

Zuko paid no heed to her taunting, eyes clued to the spot from which the wolf had disappeared a while ago.

* * *

**And here was chapter 4:)**

**Hope you enjoed it even when nothing really happened in it:/... But in the next chapter we'll see how Zuko's escape attempt works out for him.**

**PS: I know the in the beginning of this chapter I (or Ikem) mentioned a lot about disclipline and all that, but to be clear there's NO spanking in this story of any kind. **

**Thanks for reading and please review;**)


	5. Chapter 5

**The Sins Of Father's and Son's chapter 5**

**Thanks for the reviews, enjoy!**

* * *

Zuko had almost forgotten how fast the shirshu was, and how truly uncomfortable it was to ride on it's back. It was nothing like riding one of his old Komodo Rhinos, or even Appa whom flew steadily in the air. Zuko was fairly sure his spine would crack by sundown, the furious impacts ripping his bones apart.

June didn't seem bothered by the least, if anything she found his painful hissing quite amusing really. Zuko could practically hear her smirk.

The five-hour-long ride finally came to an abrupt end as June pulled the leash, without a warning, and commanded Nyla to cease it's running much to Zuko's relief and confusion. They had arrived on the edge of the forest by dawn, a wide ocean spread bright blue in the horizon. June hopped down gracefully and indicated that he'd follow.

"Are we going to make camp?" He wondered out loud as June began to roam a small bag around the belt of Nyla's saddle. The shirshu was panting tiredly, accepting gratefully the water June poured for her in a small bucket, drinking it greedily.

"Nope." She replied before returning to her digging. "Here." June said, throwing him a bundle of green fabric that he caught in mid air.

Zuko quirked his eyebrow."What's this?" He spread the soft material in front of him at arm's length, revealing a dirty robe with an odd Earth Kingdom symbol in the middle.

"A disguise for you royal highness, courtesy of myself you're welcome." Her smirk faded as she continued. "Trust me this city ain't a big fan of the Fire Nation since they-or you, took over their business. They'll either execute you, or rip apart you limb by limb to get at least one golden coin for your pretty head."

Zuko nodded in understanding before asking; "What kind of business?"

"Slavery." June answered casually, like used to the idea of bargaining with human lives.

"Fire Nation needs labor for their mines and arsenal factories so when they raided these woods, the commanders got orders from the top to take control of the industry. The mayor works for the Fire Nation now and all obeys their every command."

Zuko wasn't surprised by the fact that his father and his ancestors practiced slavery. The people in the Fire Nation were driven to the illusion of a life filled with prosperity and forcing them to work in the mines, where people were victims for multiple lethal accidents and diseases, which would definitely lessen the people's support for the war. The only Fire Nation citizens that worked in the poor line of business were suspected traitors and people who refused to join the army.

It took Zuko half a second to put two plus two together.

"This town wouldn't happen to be the infamous Zhu Jen- one of the colonies closest to Fire Nation?" He inquired tentatively, already knowing the answer.

"You guessed it." She quipped in confirmation, pursing her lips to a wry grin. "So I suggest you change."

Zuko nodded solemnly and started walking towards the nearest bush for privacy.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, kiddo. Go too far and the guards might catch you." She hollered behind his back, making him turn around and glare at her none-amused.

"I won't be gone a second." He argued in annoyance, fully confident that his survival instincts would serve him quite well. She just leaned against Nyla and eyed him coyly with crossed hands.

"Sure you wanna risk it? I won't be able to save you're bony ass if you get caught."She said truthfully.

"Well where am I supposed to change then?" He questioned skeptically. Zuko swallowed in discomfort at June's widening smirk. She shrugged with malice, clearly enjoying what came next

"What's wrong with here?" She asked to his horror.

"_Everything!_" He sputtered with a burning blush, his usually pale skin imitating a tomato. Zuko inwardly tried to cover his still clothed body as June's eyes roamed his body boldly, her imagination creating images the prince didn't want to know about.

"Fine." He murmured eventually, frowning as June showed no signs of giving him any privacy. "Do you mind?" Zuko hissed through gritted teeth.

"_Nope_." She smiled satisfied, licking her lips in a predatory manner.

* * *

The view was breathtaking to say the least. The blue sky illuminated their path, glints of sunlight peeking through the clouds with a comforting near-summer breeze providing speed and some chill for the grumpiest members of the group.

Usually a nice flying weather would've been a subject of delight , but as in right now Toph couldn't care less if it rained or would there be a huge tornado. Granted, the Earth Bending master hated the concept of flying period- mostly due her powerless situation without anything to bend- but the loss of her favorite punching bag drove Toph completely on edge.

The others had chosen wisely to stay on the other side of the saddle.

"Anything?" She called everyone, her voice a mix of suspense and worry.

"Nothing yet, sorry Toph." Sokka answered her question woefully, resembling his glumness over the matter as well.

The boy's opinion about Zuko was still a great mystery to Toph, considering Sokka's past hostile attitude she was surprised to hear him reveal any type of… not-hate towards the prince. Guess something happened during the Spirit ambush while she was unconscious.

"We've only flown for a couple hours while they've got a two-day head start on us, let's not give up yet." Haru attempted to comfort with a sickly raspy voice. The wasps had nearly torn open his throat.

"Haru's right," Aang announced from his driver's seat on top of Appa's head cutting Haru off, probably to stop him from overusing his sore throat.

"Appa is still healing from the infection he caught but once Katara's salve kicks in he'll be soaring through the skies in no time. We'll catch them." Aang's final words were directed more to himself rather than the group, losing their cheerfulness and strength.

Everyone fell into a moody and tension filled silence, mulling over their gloominess alone, the only source of noise being either Appa's occasional tiny growl or the cool wind.

Team Avatar had lately had to endure a losing streak, each member suffering from both physical and psychological scars.

The loss of Ba sing Se had been a big punch to their stomachs. After Aang's near- death experience had made Toph finally understand just how important their mission was- and how much it could cost you. Contemplating over their plans for the invasion on board of a Fire Nation warship had served as some recovery break from the running and hiding, brightened by the presence of friends and family.

The long-planned invasion, nearly their last beacon of hope had unfortunately failed miserably right before their eyes, forcing everyone here to leave behind any last link they might have for their pasts.

_Fathers, friends, uncles, brothers…_ All of them either captured of executed. The uncertainty hunted their daily lives like a plague.

Toph shook her head furiously to stop her depressing thoughts, refusing to start wailing like some little kid over spilled milk. She had a job to do and letting her weakness shine from behind her mask wasn't the way to fight a war. Deciding to focus on the task at hand, she came to the conclusion that the group was just a little too glum for her liking.

Toph delivered a proud punch on Sokka's unsuspecting shoulder.

"Oww!" He whined pitifully while rubbing his poor arm. "What was that for?" He interrogated in annoyance.

Toph just threw him a lopsided smirk. "Boredom, your arm just happened to be on my line of punching." She replied haughtily, earning a few dry sniggers from the background and a fuming huff form Sokka. Making fun of the boy always relieved her stress somehow.

"You're impossible." He muttered grudgingly before adding;" I'm still a patient here, remember?"

"Oh suck it up, there's already a Sugar Queen in this company." She said, pointing her words loudly enough for a specific female to hear.

_Speaking of miss not-too-talkative-anymore…_

"Very funny, Toph." Katara murmured from her corner at the end of Appa's saddle where she sat by herself.

The Waterbender hadn't spoken a single word during the whole trip, choosing to brood and glare at everything that crossed her vision. Toph opened her mouth to retort something smarty-mouth like but Sokka beat her to it by grabbing her elbow and giving it a small warning squeeze, telling her to be quiet.

Toph only complied, not because she feared Katara- but because even she didn't find the Waterbenders ranting amusing enough to listen during the whole trip. At having one of her basic senses blocked, her ears that had sharpened over the years for a suitable replacement were quiet sensitive.

All the way to their new campsite, Toph amused herself by poking Sokka's head with her forefinger, chanting the words; 'Are we there yet?'

* * *

Zuko let out a hiss as the iron chains around his wrists were pulled forcibly by June, who rode on her shirshu while he was ordered to walk, apparently to keep up appearances. A hood was thrown over his head to cover his features completely, aided by an iron mask that would be labeled as a tragic injury.

The boy seized his movements for awhile, eyes bulging in wonder as the huge gates of Zhu Jen reached for the sky right in front of him. The stone wall reminded him of his days in the earth Kingdom capital Ba Sing Se, though this town was a smaller comparison by far.

So far Zuko's plan was to get inside the walls without being spotted, get some supplies and stash transportation within two days max. It was poorly detailed and would most likely fall apart at some point, proving his Uncle right once again about his brashness and the misfortune that followed.

Zuko knew he was playing a dangerous game when a single mishap could have him send to his father in less than a day. His inner Uncle Iroh, yes he had one, was chanting… no begging him to turn around and walk away which wasn't an option since his father wasn't the only one hunting him right now.

"Show time, _Your Highness_." June countered from above him and turned her head to meet his eyes once the gates began to open.

"A few free tips for survival purposes; don't talk to anyone without permission, don't look at anyone- basically embrace the fact that you're a pile of dirt under their feet. You do what I say when I say it and whether you like it or not."

Zuko gave a cautious nod, repeating her orders in his head for good measure when his focus was abruptly drawn to the sight that appeared from behind the fully opened gate. Zuko inwardly tensed as he spotted a few soldiers with Earth Kingdom uniforms begin to make their way to them.

June delivered a sharp kick at the back of his head, hissing a sharp: '_head down now!'_

Zuko clued his gaze on his feet, biting the inside of his cheek so hard he almost tasted his blood, otherwise managing to remain stoic. The tips of the other soldier's shoes soon met his own.

"What's this?" The gruff man questioned with snort. "I thought you were done with the human traffic business, June."

"A slight setback for the behalf of my retirement." June shrugged. "Pin needs another waiter to the in to keep the girls in check. You know how they get if they don't have their fun with new meat every once in a while ."

The man let out a booming laugh making Zuko flinch.

"Through that."He agreed good-naturedly. "But ain't the kid a little thin? They'll break him." He commented thoughtfully. Zuko felt the man's eyes on him.

"He'll toughen up." She assured with a chuckle, knowing the inner conflict going through Zuko's head as he struggled to keep himself from lunging at the man and shoving exactly how _fragile_ he was.

"We'll you still gotta get the official papers done plus the health valuation if you want to keep him. The Fire Nation creeps will take him to the mines if he ain't marked."

_Marked?_

"Thanks for the not needed advice, gentlemen. See ya! June saluted them sarcastically, waiving them off. She tugged Zuko's shackles so roughly he struggled to stay upright. "Move it, kid." She ordered firmly.

He obeyed sans resistant like June had told him to, keeping his shoulders sagged and head facing to the ground as he stayed at the same pace as Nyla, a pair of soldiers trailing them. Zuko could hear the two men laughing behind his back.

As they entered the town the soldiers departed, leaving Zuko alone with June. The newfound city was a magnificent sight; big buildings and wide streets with a huge crowd swirling along the pathways in a messy pattern. Several merchants tried to encourage people to buy their products that seemed too exotic for even the finest market in Fire Nation.

After amazement came shock when a series of curses followed a horrible crash. Zuko turned his head to his right to see a multicolored and fine carriage facing the ground with a furious chubby man popping out the door with a whip, the weapon of torture obviously meant for the cause of the accident.

The surrounding people paid no heed as the red-faced man started striking an old, deadly thin man that bled from several places, the slave's feet stuck under the carriage. Cries of pain broke Zuko's heart as the old man curled to shelter himself from the pained whips, bony body torn by painful spasms.

_"Get up you pathetic rat!_" The rich man bellowed from above his suffering subject, eyes shoving no sympathy- merely picking up speed, the whip now hitting the man twice as fast.

Zuko made a run for the cruel dictator, fury and disgust fueling his fire like never before. Every whip echoed through his ears- each of them causing his blood boil more and more after every strike. Zuko had never wanted to kill someone so much in his life.

June prevented his actions swiftly by pulling him back with as much force her muscle could provide. Zuko was so taken back by being awoken from his murderous trance he could only stare at June, dumfounded and confused that she would stop him from saving someone's life.

June shook her head, denying his beg soundlessly with emotionless eyes. Suddenly the whipping seized.

Zuko felt like an invisible hand was choking his throat, oxygen tasting like blood that the street was now stained with.

The beaten slave lay on the ground unmoving- not breathing. His dark orbs only stared ahead glazed and empty, while the other man growled in irritation, complaining about the red stain on his robes, his uncaring posture making Zuko's knees buckle from horror.

During the whole episode; not one citizen had as much as blinked at the murder.

"C'mon." June whispered with a hollow voice, this time leaning down to squeeze his shoulder briefly. Receiving no answer she gave Nyla the order to move. The chain eventually tautened and Zuko was obliged to follow like a sleepwalker.

The dead man was thrown on top of a barrow, completing a pile of a dozen thin corpses- people covering their noses while looking at it in disgust.

* * *

**Well that was depressing, sorry about that**

**Don't worry, the whole story won't be about people dying all the time! I just thought that I needed a small demonstration of the town's life since my descriptions aren't always sufficient.**

**Again, I'm sorry!**

**Ikem will be back in the next chapter, bye!**

**Please review and thank you for your patience!**


End file.
